


Birthday Kisses

by cjoycoolio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, kurotsukki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5232455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjoycoolio/pseuds/cjoycoolio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo receives birthday kisses from his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I literally teared up because its too cute and sweet but yeah I'm just rather emotional right now haha. Anyways this is un-betaed. Enjoy!

Kuroo wakes up to his phone alarm. He grumbles as he clicks it off. However seconds later his phone vibrates in his hands. He startles a bit before opening the message. He smiles at the sender before reading the message.

_“Check outside your front door ~T.K”_

A quirk of an eyebrow, Kuroo looks at the text in confusion before shuffling out of bed and into sweats and a sweatshirt. He quickly makes his way through the house before opening the door. He chuckles because outside was a small hershey’s kiss with one simple note: 

_“1. A kiss for your smile”._

Kuroo picks up the candy and note up and chuckles. He shuffles back inside and places them both on his desk before getting ready for school. As he goes to the kitchen he finds another candy kiss with a note on the table. 

_“2. A kiss for the way you make me laugh.”_

Kuroo laughs to himself. “How is he doing this?” he says before shaking his head and heading to the fridge to grab the milk. To his surprise he finds another kiss and a note.

_“3. A kiss for the way you make me want to be a better player.”_

Taking the note and kiss he puts it on the table with the other one before grabbing the milk. As he goes to get his cereal he again finds another kiss and note.

_“4. A kiss for the way you take care of me.”  
_

That breakfast Kuroo had more of a smile on his face than usual. Once done he gets ready for school. As he opens his dresser  he finds a kiss and a small note again.   
_“5. A kiss for pissing me off and getting under my skin.”_

Kuroo chuckles as he grabs the note and kiss and puts it with the rest of the kisses that are in his pocket. Once he grabs his clothes he enters his bathroom and finds another kiss and note on the sink.

_“6. A kiss for teaching me how to be a better blocker.”  
_

Taking the note and kiss he again pockets it before grabbing his toothbrush and brushing his teeth. Once done he then opens the cabinet to get his hair products and finds another kiss and note.

_“7. A kiss for the nights spent under the covers.”_

Again Kuroo pockets the candy and note before going to fix his hair. Once he is done he quickly changes his clothes. He puts all the kisses and notes he had in his sweats on the sink before pocketing them again once he changed into jeans. Once changed he goes back to his room to make his bed. As he goes to desk to grab his phone he finds another kiss and note next to his laptop.

_“8. A kiss for the skype calls and hours of nonsense when we’re apart.”_

A smile placed on his face Kuroo couldn’t help but feel happy. He knew his boyfriend was doing this all for him. All for his birthday. He  grabs his phone and keys before head out the door.

Once arriving at school Kuroo walks to his locker to of course find another kiss and note. 

_“9. A kiss for the tears you wiped away from my eyes.”_

Kuroo eyes widen a bit at this note and recalls a memory of when Tsukishima was feeling upset. He was there to comfort him. He wiped his eyes and told him to smile for him. The small grin he received lit up his world and made his heart flutter. Kuroo grins before again pocketing the kiss and note. Kuroo takes his phone and sends a quick text to his boyfriend. 

_“You’re such a dork. How are you doing this and how many am I supposed to expect? Hmm? ~ K.T”_

A minute later Kuroo receives a reply.

_“I have my ways. Obviously eighteen. Since you’re eighteen now, idiot. By the way Happy Birthday. Hope you like the rest of notes and candy. ~T.K.”_

Kuroo grins to himself before pocketing his phone and grabbing his books and putting it in his backpack. He then pockets the candy and note in his other pocket before he shuts his locker. Not to his surprise in his first class he finds another kiss and a note.

_10\. A kiss for the comfort you give me when I lose a game._

He couldn’t help but feel another sense of nostalgia at this note. It was the game Kuroo came to watch. It was a huge loss and Kuroo was there to cheer his lover up with a few encouraging words and a trip to the ice cream parlor. Kuroo pockets the candy again along with the note. He proceeds with class as usual.

Throughout the day Kuroo finds six more kisses and notes from the rest of his classes and even one was given to him by the lunch lady when he received his lunch tray.

 _11\. A kiss or the congratulations you give after a win._  
_12\. A kiss for the way you look at me as if I’m your world. You’re mine._  
 _13\. A kiss or all the times you kissed me._  
 _14\. A kiss for all the times you said you loved me._  
 _15\. A kiss for all the times you held my hand._  
 _16\. A kiss for all the time you told me I’m yours._

After classes of course Kuroo has volleyball practice so of course he goes to the locker room to change. He wasn’t a bit surprised when he finds a kiss and a note.

_17\. A kiss for everything you’ve done for me._

Kuroo smiles to himself before placing the rest of the kisses and notes in his locker as he quickly changes into his practice jersey. He closes the locker shut before going to the gym to stretch and practice. Two hours of practice later the team was drenched in sweat and were tired of practice. Kuroo sighs as he sits in the bench. He grabs his phone and looks at the time before a thought came to his mind. He only got seventeen kisses and notes. Didn’t his boyfriend tell him he’d be getting eighteen. He quickly sends a text to his boyfriend.

_“Hey. So I realized that you only gave me seventeen kisses and notes. Where is the eighteen kiss? Are you tricking me or something, Tsukki? ~K.T.”_

A message tone rings two minutes later.

_“The last one is outside the school gates. Go look now ~T.K.”_

Kuroo looks at his phone in confusion. He would have noticed the kiss when passing the gates in the morning wouldn’t he? He then stands up from the the bench before announcing that practice is over and dismissing the team to clean up. He then quickly runs towards to school gate and his eyes widen in surprise at what he sees. It wasn’t just a kiss and a note. No it was his boyfriend, Tsukishima Kei himself holding a poster board. It read:

_18\. A kiss for loving me. I love you. Happy Birthday Tetsurou._

Kuroo immediately drops his phone on the floor in shock and runs towards his boyfriend. Tsukki drops the board as he allows his boyfriend to embrace him in his arms. Kuroo tackles him and hugs him tightly. “I can’t believe you’re here. Tsukki, I love you so much” he says happily.

“Of course I’m here. I had to give you your last kiss” Tsukki says with a roll of his eyes and a light chuckle as he was hugged.

Kuroo then pulls away before holding out his hand. “Okay gimmie” he says.

Tsukki couldn’t help but laugh. “You’re such an idiot” he says before pushing his hand away, grabbing his face and pressing his lips against his boyfriend’s. Kuroo was a bit shocked at the sudden kiss but instantly melts seconds later. He holds his boyfriend’s waist as he kisses him deeper. Tsukki slips his tongue through his mouth as he wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. Kuroo couldn’t help but smile beneath the kiss. He definitely thinks that this eighteen kiss was his favorite of all the birthday kisses he received.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Kuroo! Thanks for reading this. Please leave a kudos or comments. Thanks <3


End file.
